Jacqueline Moore
Jacqueline DeLois Moore3 (born January 6, 1964) is an American semi-retired professional wrestler. She is best known for her stint in World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment from 1998 to 2004 as well as working for World Championship Wrestling in 1997-98 and later Total Nonstop Action Wrestling as a wrestler, manager and road agent. She began her career in World Class Championship Wrestling, but was well known in the United States Wrestling Association, where she was an fourteen-time USWA Women's Champion. She later moved to World Championship Wrestling, where she briefly managed the team Harlem Heat. In 1998, she joined the World Wrestling Federation (WWF, later World Wrestling Entertainment). She began managing Marc Mero and had her first rivalry with Sable, which culminated in the re-establishment of the WWF Women's Championship, which Moore held twice during her time with the WWF. In 1999, she formed an all-female alliance with Terri Runnels and Ryan Shamrock called the Pretty Mean Sisters. In the early 2000s, Moore worked as both a referee and trainer for the WWF, and she also held the WWE Cruiserweight Championship, which was a title predominantly held by men. She was the third woman to accomplish the feat, but the only woman to do so under the WWE banner (following Madusa and Daffney in WCW). In 2004, she joined TNA, where she worked mostly as a manager and occasional wrestler. Contents 1 Professional wrestling career 1.1 Training and independent circuit (1988–1991) 1.2 United States Wrestling Association (1991–1996) 1.3 World Wrestling Federation (1993–1994) 1.4 Smoky Mountain Wrestling (1995) 1.5 World Championship Wrestling (1997–1998) 1.6 Return to WWF/E 1.6.1 Women's Champion and feud with Sable (1998) 1.6.2 Pretty Mean Sisters (1998–1999) 1.6.3 Second Women's Championship run (2000) 1.6.4 Various storylines and departure (2000–2004) 1.7 Independent circuit (2004–2005) 1.8 Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2004–2013) 1.9 Third return to WWE 1.9.1 WWE Hall of Fame (2016) 2 Personal life 3 Other media 4 In wrestling 5 Championships and accomplishments 6 Notes 7 External links Professional wrestling career Training and independent circuit (1988–1991) Moore began her wrestling training at a local gym after meeting professional wrestling manager Skandor Akbar.24 She was the only female in Akbar's professional wrestling school in Dallas.5 She made her in-ring debut for World Class Championship Wrestling in 1988, under the name "Sweet Georgia Brown.6 As Sweet Georgia Brown, Moore had wrestled in Japan for Frontier Martial-Arts Wrestling, wrestling the likes of Megumi Kudo and Combat Toyoda. She also competed in all-women's promotions Ladies Professional Wrestling Association and Women's Pro Wrestling.7 United States Wrestling Association (1991–1996) Moore later moved on to the United States Wrestling Association in Memphis, where she was known as Miss Texas.8 She made her debut as a Heel Valet to Eric Embry and Tom Prichard as part of team Texas during the Texas vs Tennessee feud. She was later involved in a feud with the Dirty White Girl Kim Anthony and was involved in a Mudpit Match and a Hair vs Hair match which Anthony won and in the latter Moore had her hair shaved off. She was the first ever USWA Women's Champion, winning the newly created title in a tournament on March 2, 1992.8 Between March 1992 and August 1996, Moore held the title a total of eight times, swapping it with Lauren Davenport, Luna Vachon, and Debbie Combs.8 In 1993, Moore became the first female to be included in the Pro Wrestling Illustrated 500, detailing the top 500 professional wrestlers in the world. In 1995, Moore became involved in a feud with the valet of Reggie B. Fine and Don Bass, Sweet Georgia Brown. Brown was jealous of Texas after the USWA aired a music video of Moore, and they were involved in several catfights. Later in 1995, Moore feuded with Uptown Karen, the lover of Downtown Bruno. During the feud Moore formed an alliance with former foe Sweet Georgia Brown. The Miss Texas/Uptown Karen feud culminated in a Hair vs. Hair match which was won by Texas. She also competed in Herb Abrams's Universal Wrestling Federation, winning the promotion's women's title in 1994. In late 1993, she appeared in a Jeff Jarrett promo for the WWF where Jarrett would be criticizing a young man's singing voice. World Wrestling Federation (1993–1994) Through the WWF's partnership with the USWA Jacqueline was scheduled to debut in the WWF under the name Wynonna as a manager for Jeff Jarrett. Jackie filmed vignettes, but she left the WWF before debuting, due to an injury. She also appeared in the February 1994 edition of the WWF Magazine. Smoky Mountain Wrestling (1995) Moore joined Smoky Mountain Wrestling in October 1995 under the name Sgt. Rock and joined Jim Cornette's Militia, which included Tommy Rich, Robert Gibson, Terry Gordy, and The Punisher. However, her stint in SMW didn't last, as the company folded at the end of November. World Championship Wrestling (1997–1998) Moore began submitting pictures of herself to the Atlanta, Georgia-based World Championship Wrestling (WCW) and was eventually contacted by WCW employee J.J. Dillon, who offered her a contract.4 Jacqueline debuted in WCW as the manager of Kevin Sullivan, and she helped Sullivan by body slamming his opponents.2 She aided Sullivan in his feud with Chris Benoit and feuded with Sullivan's ex-wife, Woman. Her alliance with Sullivan came to an end at Bash at the Beach 1997, when she smashed a wooden chair over Sullivan's head causing him to lose a Loser Must Retire bout to Chris Benoit. At Road Wild on August 9, Jacqueline became the manager of Harlem Heat.9 She later engaged in a brief feud with Disco Inferno, whom she defeated at Halloween Havoc on October 26.10 Return to WWF/E Women's Champion and feud with Sable (1998) Moore rejoined the World Wrestling Federation (WWF) in mid-1998, debuting on the June 1 episode of Raw as the new on-screen girlfriend of Marc Mero,11 to later began a feud with the estranged wife of Mero, Sable.1 Sable defeated Moore in a bikini contest on July 26, 1998 at Fully Loaded after Sable removed her halter top to reveal a painted on bikini top.12 WWF Chairman Vince McMahon, however, disqualified Sable for not wearing a traditional bikini, and Moore was declared the winner.13 Moore and Mero were defeated by Sable and Edge on August 30 at SummerSlam.14 In September with the revived WWF Women's Championship on the line (the Women's Championship had been abandoned in December 1995),15 Moore defeated Sable to become the new champion, and the first African-American Women's Champion.16 Two months later at Survivor Series, Sable defeated Moore to become the new champion.17 Pretty Mean Sisters (1998–1999) Main article: Pretty Mean Sisters Moore and Mero separated on the November 22 episode of Sunday Night Heat, and the jilted Moore formed a new alliance of women known as the Pretty Mean Sisters (PMS) with Terri Runnels, who was separated from her husband, Goldust.18 During a match between Mero and Goldust on the November 23 episode of Raw, Jacqueline and Terri entered the ring and low-blowed both men. They originally formed an alliance with D'Lo Brown and Mark Henry, accompanying them to the ring for a match against Val Venis and The Godfather in December at Rock Bottom: In Your House.19 In January, Terri claimed to have suffered a miscarriage after she was knocked off of the ring apron by Brown.1 The guilty Brown became a servant to PMS, who forced him to wrestle his friend, Mark Henry. The deception lasted until February 1, when the ringside doctor told Brown that Terri had not been pregnant. PMS then feuded with Brown by costing him matches and attacking his new manager, Ivory. Jacqueline returned to the women's division in March, and on the April 12 episode of Raw, she, Ivory, Tori, and Sable took part in a four way match for the Women's Championship. The match was declared a no-contest after Sable's bodyguard Nicole Bass stormed the ring and chokeslammed the three challengers. In May, however, the women had switched their allegiance to a wrestler named Meat.20 That same month, the stable expanded once more to incorporate Ryan Shamrock, who had been spurned by the womanizing Val Venis. As part of the storyline, the three women used Meat for his body as a "love slave", forcing him to have sex with them and wear wrestling tights that resembled a pair of tight underwear.20 After Shamrock left the WWF, Terri and Jacqueline continued to assist Meat in his matches.20 However, tension began to grow between the two women as Terri, in storyline, exhausted Meat with hours of sex before his matches and then berated her fatigued lover when he lacked the energy to win matches and Moore finally end the alliance by July.18 Second Women's Championship run (2000) On the February 1, 2000, episode of SmackDown, Jacqueline won the WWF Women's Championship for a second time after defeating Harvey Wippleman (who had won the belt from Miss Kitty while in drag and calling himself "Hervina") in a Lumberjill Snowbunny match, a match that took place in a snow filled pool surrounded by female wrestlers whose purpose was to keep The Kat and Hervina from leaving the pool.21 She successfully defended her title against Luna Vachon, with whom she started a brief feud, however in March, she lost the title to Stephanie McMahon, following extensive interference from D-Generation X.22 Various storylines and departure (2000–2004) Throughout August and September, Moore had a series of matches against then-Women's Champion Lita, which included a Hardcore match.23 In January 2001 during a match against Lita, both women attacked Right to Censor member Ivory, who was on commentary that night criticizing the women's division. Later on that year, Jacqueline starred in the first season of the WWF's reality show Tough Enough as a trainer alongside Al Snow, Tazz and Tori. In late-2001, she took part in the Six Pack Challenge for the vacant WWF Women's Championship on November 18 at Survivor Series, which was won by Trish Stratus.24 Several weeks later, Moore challenged Stratus for the title at Vengeance.25 Stratus won the match after surprising Moore with a backslide pin.25 In 2002, Moore became a referee, with her debut match being a Women's Championship bout between Jazz and Trish Stratus at the Royal Rumble.26 In late 2002, she and Stratus began a feud with Victoria, leading to a Triple Threat match at Armageddon, in which Victoria retained the title.27 In 2003, the return of Jazz culminated in a Four-Way match for Jazz's title at Judgment Day on May 18, 2003, which Jazz won.28 Moore seldom appeared throughout late 2003 and early 2004. On the May 6, 2004 episode of SmackDown!, WWE Cruiserweight Champion Chavo Guerrero issued an open challenge for anyone to face him for his title, and Moore defeated him to become the champion. She lost the championship back to Guerrero at Judgment Day in a match where his arm was tied behind his back.29 The company released Moore in June 2004 when the creative team could not come up with any storylines for her character.42230 Independent circuit (2004–2005) In June 2005, she had a match with the Independent Association of Wrestling (IAW) against Vanessa Harding.5 On June 25, she defeated Harding and Crystal Carmichael to win the IAW Women's Championship.1 In March 2006, she also competed in Mexico.1 Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2004–2013) See also: Beer Money, Inc. Moore along Beer Money, Inc. (James Storm and Robert Roode) during an TNA live show in 2008 Moore debuted in Total Nonstop Action Wrestling as a babyface at the Victory Road pay-per-view on November 7, 2004, losing a singles match to the villainous Trinity.31 She made a second appearance with TNA on December 5 at Turning Point, where she refereed a tag team match between Pat Kenney and Johnny B. Badd against Johnny Swinger and Glenn Gilberti.32 She returned to TNA as a villain at Final Resolution on January 14, 2007, joining forces with James Storm by attacking his manager, Gail Kim.33 Storm and Moore teamed up to defeat Kim and Petey Williams at both Against All Odds and Destination X.3435 Moore, however, was defeated by Kim at Lockdown in TNA's first women's steel cage match.36 Later, during a Street Fight with Kim on Impact!, Moore's two front teeth were knocked out of her mouth.2 Throughout early and mid-2008, she continued to participate in women's matches, but failed to obtain the TNA Women's Championship. She then managed Beer Money, Inc. (Storm and Robert Roode), before being removed from television to work as a backstage agent. On June 19, 2009 she returned to in-ring action, defeating Rhaka Khan at a house show in Grand Rapids, Michigan.37 On July 12, 2009, however TNA parted ways with Moore.3839 On June 13, 2011, Moore returned to TNA as ODB's new tag team partner at the tapings for the June 16 edition of Impact Wrestling, with the two promising to clean up the Knockouts division.4041 Both of them were billed as not being under contract with TNA. The following week Jackie and ODB defeated Velvet Sky and Ms. Tessmacher in a tag team match.42 On June 28 at the tapings of the July 7 edition of Impact Wrestling, Sky defeated both Jackie and ODB in a two-on-one handicap match, forcing both of them out of TNA as per stipulation of the match.43 However, Jacqueline, along with ODB, returned to Impact Wrestling on July 21, once again attacking Velvet Sky prior to her match with Mickie James for the TNA Women's Knockout Championship. They would eventually be attacked by the returning Traci Brooks, before being escorted out of the arena by police officers.44 On the August 18 edition of Impact Wrestling, Jacqueline and ODB changed their attitudes, abandoning their villainous antics, in order to first get contracts with the promotion.45 After several weeks of working as babyfaces, Jacqueline and ODB were signed to contracts by the new head of the Knockouts division, Karen Jarrett, on the September 1 edition of Impact Wrestling.46 However, Jacqueline would not make any more appearances, before announcing on November 28 that her TNA contract had expired.47 Jacqueline made a return to TNA on March 17, 2013 participating in their One Night Only competing at Knockouts Knockdown (which aired on September 6, 2013) in which she defeated Taryn Terrell. Two days later, Jacqueline faced off against ODB at Hardcore Justice 2 (which aired on July 5, 2013), in a Hardcore match, coming out on the losing end. Third return to WWE WWE Hall of Fame (2016) Moore during her speech of induction at the WWE Hall of Fame in April 2, 2016 On March 14, 2016, it was announced that Moore would be inducted into the WWE Hall of Fame class of 2016. She was inducted by legendary Tag Team The Dudley Boyz. She is the first woman of African American descent to be inducted into the WWE Hall of Fame.4849 Personal life Jacqueline Moore grew up in Dallas, Texas.45 She was a fan of professional wrestling, and her favorite wrestlers were the Von Erichs.4 She has a third degree black belt in taekwondo.4 She also has experience in kickboxing and boxing.4 In mid-2001, Moore, along with Tazz, Al Snow, and Tori, became a trainer on the MTV reality TV series Tough Enough.22 It was her first time training other wrestlers.422 On the show, she helped train future WWE wrestlers Nidia and Maven.50 In 2002, Moore competed on a special WWF superstar edition of Fear Factor, coming in second place to Matt Hardy.51 Other media After leaving WWE, Moore began taking acting classes and was cast in the film Knight Fever, an action movie set in Los Angeles in the 1970s.422 In the film, she played a character named Venus Jackson, who works as a detective.22 In wrestling Finishing moves Bridging/Release German suplex1 Float-over DDT52 Guillotine choke53 – 2008 Tornado DDT17 Signature moves Clothesline1 Elbow smash1 Headscissors takedown17 Spear1 Spinning heel kick1 Nicknames "The Pride of Tennessee" "The Big Bad Black Barbie"54 Wrestlers managed Kevin Sullivan2 Harlem Heat (Booker T and Stevie Ray)9 Marc Mero16 Meat20 D'Lo Brown19 Mark Henry19 APA (Faarooq & Bradshaw) Beer Money, Inc. (James Storm & Robert Roode) ODB Entrance themes "Black Cat" by Janet Jackson (USWA) "Rock and a Hard Place" by The Rolling Stones (SMW) "Yadda Yadda" (WCW) "Pretty Mean Sister" by Jim Johnston (WWF/E) "Lucky" by Dale Oliver (TNA)55 "Sorry About Your Damn Luck" by Dale Oliver (TNA)56 Championships and accomplishments Independent Association of Wrestling IAW Women's Championship (1 time)1 Pro Wrestling Illustrated PWI ranked her #249 of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 1993 PWI ranked her #17 of the best 50 female singles wrestlers in the PWI Top 50 Females in 200857 United States Wrestling Association USWA Women's Championship (14 times)8 Universal Wrestling Federation UWF Women's World Championship (1 time)58 World Wrestling Federation / Entertainment / WWE WWF Women's Championship (2 times)15 WWE Cruiserweight Championship (1 time)59 WWE Hall of Fame (Class of 2016) Wager Winner Loser Location Date Notes Hair Dirty White Girl Miss Texas Memphis, Tennessee August 12, 1991 Mixed tag with Miss Texas and Eric Embry vs Dirty White Girl and Jeff Jarrett Title Miss Texas Lauren Davenport Memphis, Tennessee November 23, 1992 Miss Texas' hair vs Davenport's USWA Women's Championship Hair Miss Texas Uptown Karen Memphis, Tennessee June 5, 1995 Non Title Notes 1.^ Jump up to: a b c d e f g h i j k l m n "Jackie Moore's profile". Online World of Wrestling. Retrieved 2009-05-22. 2.^ Jump up to: a b c d e Marvez, Alex (May 11, 2007). "Mighty mite Moore takes on all comers". Rocky Mountain News. Archived from the original on August 25, 2007. Retrieved 2009-05-24. 3.Jump up ^ "Texas Births". Family Tree Legends. Retrieved 2009-05-28. 4.^ Jump up to: a b c d e f g h i Gerweck, Steve (December 2004). "Interview with Jacqueline". Gerweck.net. Retrieved 2008-08-11. 5.^ Jump up to: a b c Conway, Tom (June 24, 2005). "Jacqueline, former Miss Texas, ready to take on the competition at Cove". South Bend Tribune Correspondent. Copy available at 1 6.Jump up ^ Gerweck, Steve. "Jacqueline Profile". Gerweck.net. Retrieved 2008-12-20. 7.Jump up ^ "Women Wrestling Video and DVD". Retrieved 2010-10-16. 8.^ Jump up to: a b c d Duncan, Royal and Gary Will (2006). Wrestling Title Histories (4th ed.). Archeus Communications. ISBN 0-9698161-5-4. Information also available at Solie's Title Histories. 9.^ Jump up to: a b Powell, John (August 9, 1997). "Hogan goes wild on Luger". SLAM! Wrestling. Retrieved 2008-07-31. 10.Jump up ^ Powell, John (October 27, 1997). "Hogan pays the Piper". SLAM! Wrestling. Retrieved 2008-07-31. 11.Jump up ^ "Marc Mero introduces Jacqueline to WWE: Raw, June 1, 1998". WWE.com. Retrieved March 15, 2016. 12.Jump up ^ Powell, John (July 27, 1998). "Austin and Taker win tag team gold". SLAM! Wrestling. Retrieved 2008-07-31. 13.Jump up ^ "Rena Mero". AskMen. Retrieved 2009-05-23. 14.Jump up ^ Powell, John (August 31, 1998). "Ladder match dominates SummerSlam". SLAM! Wrestling. Retrieved 2008-07-31. 15.^ Jump up to: a b "History of the Women's Championship". World Wrestling Entertainment. Retrieved 2009-05-22. 16.^ Jump up to: a b "Women's Championship History: Jacqueline's reign (1)". World Wrestling Entertainment. Retrieved 2009-05-22. 17.^ Jump up to: a b c Powell, John (November 16, 1998). "The Rock wins Survivor Series tourney". SLAM! Wrestling. Retrieved 2008-07-31. 18.^ Jump up to: a b "PMS's profile". Online World of Wrestling. Retrieved 2009-05-28. 19.^ Jump up to: a b c Powell, John (December 14, 1998). "Foley screwed again". SLAM! Wrestling. Retrieved 2009-01-05. 20.^ Jump up to: a b c d Reynolds, R. D. and Randy Baer (2003). WrestleCrap: The Very Worst of Pro Wrestling. ECW Press. p. 222. ISBN 1-55022-584-7. 21.Jump up ^ "Harvey Wippleman makes WWE history: Jan. 31, 2000". WWE.com. Retrieved March 15, 2016. 22.^ Jump up to: a b c d e f Paulson, Chris (October 3, 2004). "Interview with Jacqueline Moore". WrestlingDotCom. Archived from the original on 2007-03-14. Retrieved 2008-08-01. 23.Jump up ^ McNeill, Pat (2002). The Tables All Were Broken: McNeill's Take on the End of Professional Wrestling. iUniverse. p. 36. ISBN 0-595-22404-0. 24.Jump up ^ Powell, John (November 19, 2001). "WWF pulls out Survivor Series win". SLAM! Wrestling. Retrieved 2008-07-31. 25.^ Jump up to: a b Molinaro, John F. (December 10, 2001). "Jericho new WWF World Champion". SLAM! Wrestling. Retrieved 2008-07-31. 26.Jump up ^ McAvennie, Michael (2003). "WWE The Yearbook: 2003 Edition". Pocket Books. p. 28. 27.Jump up ^ "Armageddon 2002 Results". World Wrestling Entertainment. Retrieved 2009-05-28. 28.Jump up ^ Powell, John (May 19, 2003). "J-Day just pure vomit". SLAM! Wrestling. Retrieved 2008-07-31. 29.Jump up ^ "Cruiserweight Championship History: Chavo Guerrero's reign". World Wrestling Entertainment. Retrieved 2009-05-22. 30.Jump up ^ Hamilton, Ian (2006). Wrestling's Sinking Ship. Lulu.com. p. 259. ISBN 1-4116-1210-8. 31.Jump up ^ Clevett, Jason (November 8, 2004). "Victory Road bombs". SLAM! Wrestling. Retrieved 2008-07-31. 32.Jump up ^ Kapur, Bob (December 6, 2004). "TNA Turning Point a success". SLAM! Wrestling. Retrieved 2008-07-31. 33.Jump up ^ Sokol, Chris (January 15, 2007). "Cage, Angle on top after Final Resolution". SLAM! Wrestling. Retrieved 2008-07-31. 34.Jump up ^ Sokol, Chris (February 12, 2007). "Christian retains belt Against All Odds". SLAM! Wrestling. Retrieved 2008-07-31. 35.Jump up ^ Sokol, Chris (March 12, 2007). "Samoa Joe denied at Destination X". SLAM! Wrestling. Retrieved 2008-07-31. 36.Jump up ^ Sokol, Chris (April 16, 2007). "Lockdown pulled down by gimmick matches". SLAM! Wrestling. Retrieved 2008-07-31. 37.Jump up ^ Aldren, Mike (July 4, 2009). "Jacqueline's TNA profile gets removed though remains with TNA as a backstage agent". Wrestling Global Newsletter. 38.Jump up ^ http://wrestlinginc.com/news/wi/2009/0714/427299/index.shtml 39.Jump up ^ http://wrestlinginc.com/news/wi/2009/0715/427715/jim_cornette/index.shtml 40.Jump up ^ Tedesco, Mike (2011-06-14). "Spoilers: Impact Wrestling for June 16". WrestleView. Retrieved 2011-06-14. 41.Jump up ^ Keller, Wade (2011-06-16). "Keller's TNA Impact report 6/16: Ongoing coverage of Slammiversary fallout on Spike TV". Pro Wrestling Torch. Retrieved 2011-06-16. 42.Jump up ^ Boutwell, Josh (2011-06-24). "Impact Wrestling Results - 6/23/11". WrestleView. Retrieved 2011-06-24. 43.Jump up ^ Baxendell, Matt (2011-07-07). "Bax's TNA Impact Wrestling report 7/7: Complete Coverage of 300th Episode, Will Mr. Anderson Join Immortal?". Pro Wrestling Torch. Retrieved 2011-07-08. 44.Jump up ^ Keller, Wade (2011-07-21). "Keller's TNA Impact Wrestling report 7/21: Ongoing "virtual time" report on Sting title win fallout". Pro Wrestling Torch. Retrieved 2011-07-21. 45.Jump up ^ Boutwell, Josh (2011-08-19). "Impact Wrestling Results - 8/18/11". WrestleView. Retrieved 2011-08-19. 46.Jump up ^ Boutwell, Josh (2011-09-02). "Impact Wrestling Results - 9/1/11". WrestleView. Retrieved 2011-09-02. 47.Jump up ^ Tedesco, Mike (2011-11-28). "Jackie Moore's TNA contract has expired". WrestleView. Retrieved 2011-11-28. 48.Jump up ^ Bobby, Melok (March 14, 2016). "Jacqueline to be inducted into WWE Hall of Fame’s Class of 2016". WWE.com. Retrieved March 15, 2016. 49.Jump up ^ "THE LATEST MEMBER OF THE WWE HALL OF FAME, UNDERTAKER TO FACE OFF WITH VINCE MCMAHON TONIGHT, REGAL TRIES TO HELP YOUNG WRESTLERS AND MORE". Pro Wrestling Insider. March 14, 2016. Retrieved March 14, 2016. 50.Jump up ^ Tough Enough. 2001. MTV. 51.Jump up ^ Dykens, Brad (2002-02-25). "WWF Superstars on NBCs Fear Factor". Online World Of Wrestling. Retrieved 2008-03-20. 52.Jump up ^ "Lethalwow Profile". Lethalwow.com. Retrieved 2009-07-09. 53.Jump up ^ Sokol, Chris (2008-06-20). "Impact: A phenomenal reunion". SLAM! Wrestling. Retrieved 2009-05-22. 54.Jump up ^ Sokol, Chris (March 22, 2007). "Impact: Sting suffers as Abyss mothered". SLAM! Sports. Retrieved 2009-05-22. 55.Jump up ^ "TNA Knocked Out DVD Soundtrack". Total Nonstop Action Wrestling. Archived from the original on August 19, 2011. Retrieved 2010-05-06. 56.Jump up ^ Oliver, Dale (2007). Meltdown: The Music of TNA Wrestling Volume 2 (CD). 57.Jump up ^ "The PWI Female 50 Rankings: Who Is The Top Women's Wrestler In The World?". PWPix.net. 2008-09-18. Retrieved 2008-09-19. 58.Jump up ^ "UWF Women's Title History". Pro Wrestling History. Retrieved 2009-05-28. 59.Jump up ^ "Jacqueline's first Cruiserweight Championship reign". World Wrestling Entertainment. Retrieved 2009-05-22. External links Portal icon Professional wrestling portal Wikimedia Commons has media related to Jacqueline Moore. Jacqueline's profile on WWE.com Jacqueline Moore on Twitter Jacqueline Moore at the Internet Movie Database Online World of Wrestling profile Category:1964 births Category:African-American sportswomen Category:African-American professional wrestlers Category:American female professional wrestlers Category:African-American actresses Category:American film actresses Category:Living people Category:People from Dallas, Texas Category:Professional wrestlers from Texas Category:Professional wrestling managers and valets Category:Professional wrestling referees Category:Professional wrestling trainers Category:The Nation of Domination members Category:WWE Hall of Fame